LOTM: Decimation Finale/Transcript
Part 15 (The heroes along with their allies and Seris and Ashley are seen back home) Seris: So Erin, are we ready? Ashley: Is your army set up? Erin: So far we do. Jack: Andrion's gathering his knights and Risky's preparing her crew for the fight. Seris: Good. Ashley: And we made contact with your buddies back in Earthrealm, so they'll be there too. Erin: Right. I'll go and check on Andrion to see if he's gathered the knights. Jack: Risky said she'll meet us here when its time. Seris: Right then. (Erin goes and opens a portal before she goes to check on Andrion. Jessica is seen looking around at the street with a depressed look) Ashley: Jessica? Is something wrong? Jessica: Besides the fact that I can still see bits of my friends lying around, yeah I'm fine. Ashley:..... Seris: Well, you know it's gonna be fixed soon right? Jessica: Is it? Seris: Huh? Jessica: Even if we defeat Alkorin, you still haven't told HOW we are gonna bring Alex or Sammy or ANYONE back? Well have you thought of how? Seris:...... Ashley:...... Jessica: Exactly. Seris: We do know it has something to do with the Stones though, so we need to get those out of his body. Jessica: Hmph. Easier said than done to be honest. Ashley: Jessica please... Me and Seris completely understand... We saw what happened to Alex right in front of us... But we have to hold on to faith that we can still save him and the others. Jessica:.... Jack: Yeah, we gotta have hope Jess. Jessica:....Whatever you say. (The group then stands in the street waiting before Erin soon returns) Erin: I'm back! Seris: Are they ready? Erin: They sure are. Seris: Great. (Seris then pulls out a modified Portal Emitter) Seris: Let's get started then. (As Seris turns on the portal, the scene changes to Alkorin in his lair) Alkorin: At last.... All 6 stones... All the power in the Multi-Universe. Mine to command. (Alkorin then looks around at where Renex used to stand) Alkorin: Of course sacrifices had to be made, but it was all worth it. The Defenders have been rendered to almost nothing. (Each of the stones glow) Alkorin: But soon. All those the Defenders that remain, and those they call they're allies will come. History shall repeat itself Seris. Only this time, you and your whole family will die. (A Guard then enters the room) Guard: Umm, sire? Alkorin: What is it? Guard: L-Look outside. (Alkorin goes and looks outside through the window to find a portal in the distance with The Defenders entering through it) Alkorin:.... (The Defenders are seen gathering together. With them are a large company of knights) Erin:... We're here. Shantae: This place... There's dark magic all around... Seris: Trust me, you have no idea. (Alkorin is seen turning toward the guard) Alkorin: Alert the army. Now. Guard: Right away! (The guard leaves as Alkorin glares down at the heroes) Jessica: He should be up in that castle ahead. Jack: Right, Ashley: Wait. (Ashley stops the heroes and the knights) Ashley:....You hear that? (A large amount of footsteps are heard as an army of Alkorin's men alongside the last few Grimm he possessed are seen approaching over a hill) Seris: Oh shit.... (The army soon stops as the captain steps up) Shadow Captain: Heroes. You are invading the sacred grounds of our lord Alkorin. Turning back now will be the only way your lives will be spared. Move forward, and you all die. What is your choice? Seris:..... Ashley:..... Shadow Captain: Well, what is your- (Jessica then blasts the Captain's head off with a psy beam, causing the soldiers to start arming themselves) Jessica: Shut up already. Jack: Wow. Shadow #1: The....The captain's dead! Shadow #3: Charge in! Charge and kill these assholes! Ancelmus: KNIGHTS! TO BATTLE!! (The knights prepare themselves as the army charges toward them) Ancelmus: Erin, you and your friends get to that castle! We'll hold them off! Erin: Alright! Seris: Let's go! Jack: There'll be more backup for you soon Ancelmus! Ancelmus: Ha! Do not worry! We can handle these monsters on our own! Now go! (The heroes all charge the castle, taking out any shadow soldiers that block they're path) Jack: There's the entrance! (The heroes all look at the main doorway) Seris: Let's go then! (Seris blasts the door with ice before they go up and hit it together, shattering it to bits) Seris: ALKORIN!!! (The castle is seen empty as the heroes receive no response) Ashley: There's no one in here. Seris: Hm, weird... Erin: HEY!!! YOU GODDAMN MURDERING COWARD!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!! Ashley: Erina- Jessica: YEAH!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE LIKE ITS NOTHING!!! SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOW!!!! Seris: Guys calm- ???: Oh? Is that how you want to play? (Alkorin then enters the room) Alkorin: Please, do tell how you intend to kill me. Erin: BASTARD!!! *Goes Ice Armor stage 1* YOU KILLED THEM!!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!!! Alkorin: It was a mere sacrifice for peace. Jack: You killed my brother! Alkorin: So? Yang: You killed my friend and my sister! Alkorin: I was doing you a favor there kid. Yang: FAVOR!? Blake: What possible insane reason could you think that killing our friends is doing us a favor!? Alkorin: It's simple. I'm bringing your worlds peace. Erin: PEACE!?!? Shantae: You're not bringing peace! You're causing pointless deaths! Rose: You killed Omega and his family! Jessica: You murdered innocent children!! Alkorin: So what? Erin: So it- Alkorin: How have you all become so blind? Shadows were made to kill others. Jack: Bull shit! Alkorin: You dare speak to your king that way boy? Jack: You have NO RIGHT to call yourself a king! You are an old relic that should have been forgotten LONG AGO!! Alkorin: *laughing* Oh you're right kid. I'm not a king. Jack:.... Alkorin: I'm a God. Jack: You have yet to prove that. Alkorin: Boy. I've ALREADY proven it. (The 6 stones glow) Alkorin: Power. Space. Reality. Soul. Mind. And Time. ALL are MINE to command! Seris: Not for much longer! Erin; Yeah! Now you're going down Alkorin! Alkorin: *laughing* I'd like to see you all try and stop me! (The heroes prepare to fight against Alkorin once more for the final time) Part 16 (The heroes are seen charging toward Alkorin) Erin: You're gonna pay for my brothers Alkorin! Jessica: Yeah! Alkorin: Hmph. (Alkorin snaps his fingers. Suddenly everything changes) Erin: Wh-WHAT THE?! Yang: The room changed! Alkorin: You should've seen this coming kids. Reality is mine to control. Erin: BASTARD!!! *Fires ice shards* (Alkorin snaps his fingers again and the shards vanish) Alkorin: I can do anything I want. Jessica: SHUT UP!! *Fires psy blast* (Suddenly time stops) Alkorin: I can control time with a mere thought. (Alkorin steps out of the way of the psy blast before time resumes) Jessica: Dammit! Jack: DIE!!! *Shoots fire ball* Alkorin: None can match my power. *Knocks the fire ball away* Jack: Wha- (Alkorin then blasts Jack with an energy beam, knocking him away) Jack: GAH!! Erin: JACK!! (Jack lands on the ground with a grunt) Jack:..... Alkorin: Do you see the inevitability of defeat yet? Seris: You don't scare us Alkorin! Ashley: You never have! Alkorin: Funny. Your father used to say the same thing Ashley. Ashley: !! Alkorin: Such a shame he had to die the way he did. (Ashley fires a psy beam at Alkorin who easily dodges it) Alkorin: This bores me. (Alkorin waves his hand and all the heroes are knocked down easily) Jessica: GNN!! Erin: Goddammit! Alkorin: You're all wasting your time. This fight is already going to my favor. (Alkorin then raises his hand and aims it at the heroes) Alkorin: But I will take the opportunity to wipe out one more freak from this universe. Seris: Huh? (Alkorin charges a small beam which he fires at Blake, hitting her) Blake: GNN!! Yang: Blake! (Blake then falls to her knees as she notices herself starting to turn to dust) Blake: What?! Erin: Oh no! (Blake then begins to turn to dust as Alkorin smirks) Alkorin: God that's so satisfying to watch. Seris: Alkorin you bastard! Jessica: Blake? (Blake turns toward the others) Blake: Guys.... (Blake reaches out before finally turning to dust) Yang:..... Erin:.... Alkorin: Well now, about time that attack finished up. (Alkorin then shakes his hand around) Alkorin: Gotta admit though, using all that power at once really stings sometimes. Yang:..... Alkorin: But enough about that, I think it's time we finish this fight, don't you think? Yang: …. *Eyes turn red and hair flares up* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Charges and is about to punch* Jessica: YANG NO!!!! (ALkorin snaps his fingers and Yang becomes dust just before she could hit him) Alkorin: Big mistake! Jessica: !! Erin: NO!! Alkorin: *laughing* Well that's two down! Now all that's left is to annihilate the rest of you and I will finally be able to reset the Multiverse and mold it to my image! Jack:..... (Jessica's body then begins to glow as she and Erin glare at Alkorin) Alkorin: Now then, enough talk! It's time for you all to die! (Alkorin takes a step forward but suddenly feels frost on his feet) Alkorin: *Looks down* Huh? (Alkorin then sees Erin starting to enter her second stage of her Dragon Armor and Jessica glowing brighter) Alkorin: What is this? Seris: E-Erin? Erin: Stand back dad. Jessica: We'll deal with this guy ourselves. Ashley:...... Alkorin: Hmph. Fine then, I shall accept that provocation. Come at me! (Erin and Jessica both charge toward Alkorin and attack) Erin: YOU ARE GONNA PAY!! (Erin strikes Alkorin's arm with an ice dagger, slicing it open) Alkorin: Gnn! (Jessica then goes and kicks Alkorin who blocks the attack) Jessica: TAKE THIS!!! Alkorin: So weak! (Alkorin punches Jessica away before he grabs onto Erin's arm) Erin: !! Alkorin: I see you've improved your skill with Seris's armor! But it won't save you! Erin: Maybe but it's really gonna help in kicking your ass! Alkorin: Likely story! Erin: I'LL SHOW YOU A LIKELY STORY!!! (Erin then goes and rams her fist into Alkorin's chest as she tries to reach for the Stones inside) Alkorin: !! NOO!! (Alkorin grabs Erin's arm as the two start to struggle) Seris: *gasp* She's got something! Ashley: Come on Erina! You can do it! Jack: Come on you two! Erin: *grunts* Jess! Help me out here! Jessica: You got it! (Jessica grabs onto Alkorin from behind and starts punching Alkorin in the head) Alkorin: *Growls* DAMMIT!!! (Alkorin then charges an energy wave that releases from his body, pushing Jessica away before he lifts Erin up and tosses her away) Alkorin: *panting*..... (Erin looks at Alkorin as his chest closes back up. He then goes and charges up energy in his hand) Alkorin: Nice try Lorthare. But like I said.....This fight is over. (Alkorin snaps his fingers, but nothing happens) Alkorin: What?? (Alkorin looks at his hand before he looks at his chest to reveal the missing Stones) Alkorin: NO!! (Alkorin looks as Erin is seen with the Stones attaching to her armor and infusing it with their power) Erin:..... Alkorin: !! Erin: No Alkorin. You.....have lost. (Erin snaps her fingers, releasing a shockwave that passes through the entire realm and the entire Multiverse. Soon, the souls of Erin's fallen friends are seen emerging from the Soul Stone before they reform into their original forms, resurrecting the fallen Defenders) Alex: *gasps and pants* Wha-?? Kyle: Holy crap, what the hell just happened?? Jordan: Hey! Hey we're alive! Jessica: *gasp* ALEX!! Alex: Jess? (Jessica runs over and hugs Alex) Jessica: You're alive! Alkorin: NO!! (Alkorin gets up and feels a sensation of weakness in his body) Alkorin: Dammit... Seris: It's over Alkorin. Time to accept it! Alkorin: This isn't over! You may have the heroes back, but I've still got my army! (Alkorin then goes to the window to look out at his army but finds it being overwhelmed by the knights and the newly arrived Tinkerbats and Earthrealm warriors) Alkorin: WHAT?!! (Alkorin backs away from the window in shock) Alkorin: No. N-No it....It can't be.... Ashley: Alkorin. (Alkorin turns to Ashley as she looks down at his arm. Alkorin looks at his arm and finds it turning to dust) Alkorin:...… Ashley: Its over... Seris: Its finally over... Alkorin:...… So it is...... (Alkorin smirks as his body almost turns to dust completely) Alkorin: But my legacy....will....live on..... (Alkorin then turns to dust completely as his army outside vanishes alongside him, ending his threat once and for all. Erin is then seen with her arm severely burned as the Stones are seen shattered on the ground) Erin:...... Jack; Erin! Alex: Oh man! (Alex, Jordan Jack and Rose all run up to Erin as does Ian to tend to her arm) Erin: Oh....Hey bro.... Alex: Erin are you okay!? Erin: I'm... not sure.... Jordan: Oh man your arm! Erin: Yeah..... Those stones hurt like a bitch... Ian: Well no worries, I can heal these burns no problem. Erin: Heh....Glad to have you back Ian. Ian: Don't mention it. Rose: Erin... You beat Alkorin! Erin: Huh... So I did.... Alex: I knew you could do it sis. Erin: I.. I was honestly hoping you and me would do it... Alex: Well it seems that there were other plans. Erin: Guess so.... Jessica: *Comes up* Don't worry Alex. She had me at her side. Alex: *Smiles* Thanks Jess. Erin:.... *Looks down at the stones* .. Well... Jack: Guess we don't have to worry about them anymore. Jordan: Looks that way. Erin:....Great.... (Erin then faints and falls into Jack's arms) Jordan: Sis!? Jack: Its okay. She just fainted. *Picks her up bridal style* Don't worry, I got her. Ian: Good then keep her steady so I can work on this arm. This honestly might take a little while. Jack: Right. Let's get home first though before we try anything though. Ian: Good idea. (The heroes all stand in Alkorin's throne room looking at each other and welcoming each other back from death before the scene fades out) A FEW HOURS LATER.... (Erin is seen in her bed asleep as her arm is shown completely healed up. She then starts to wake up) Erin: *moans*....Huh? Alex: Hey there sleepy head. (Erin looks over to see Alex, Jordan, Rose, Jack, Seris and Ashley all watching her) Seris: Hey there sweetie. Ashley: You okay? Erin: Yeah. I'm fine. (Erin rubs her face) Erin: *sigh* What happened? Jack: You fainted after you killed Alkorin. Erin: Huh?? … ooooh. …. Oh my god, I killed Alkorin. Rose: Yeah you did! Erin: How long was I out. Jordan: A few hours. Erin: Jeez.... Alex: Hey, Ian got your arm fixed at least. Erin: *Looks at her arm* Yeah. Seems so. Seris: I'm honestly jealous of you Erin. First you get a powerful version of my armor, and you get to keep your arm. Ashley: You jealous Seris? Seris: Kind of. Erin: Hey, you're the one who got cocky fighting a Demolisher dad. Seris: Oh don't act like you've never been cocky before young lady! Erin: *Laughs a little* … So where is everyone? Alex: All outside. Waiting to see you. Erin: Guess I should get up then... Rose: No need. I got ya. (Rose grabs Erin, picks her up and cradles her in her arms) Erin: *Blushes* R-ROSIE! Rose: Aw come on! Don't be such a baby Erin! Erin: *groans*... Jack: Hey I wanted to carry my girl! Rose: No I'll carry her! Ashley: Guys stop fighting over her! She's still tired! Erin: G-Guys seriously I can walk. Rose: No! Erin: Huh?? Rose: I'm carrying you and that's that! Erin: But I- Rose: Come on, let's go see the others! Alex: *Opens the door* After you Rosie. Rose: Thank you Alex. Erin: Ah man... (Rose carries Erin out as the others follow) Rose: Guys I got her! Everyone: ERIN!!! (Everyone rushes toward Erin happy to see her. And Erin is happy to see all those she lost back to normal) Izuku: Oh man I'm so glad your okay! Uraraka: We we're all so worried! Yuri: We were worried you wouldn't wake up. Emily: Glad to see you okay! Erin: Heh, same here. Kyle: How's the arm? Erin: Lot better. Ian does it again. Ian: I know I do. Jessica: Its such a relief that you're okay. Erin: Thanks Jess. Lenny: Question. Erin: Yes Lenny? Lenny: Why is Rose carrying you like that? Rose:..... Erin:....No reason. Sammy: I'm confused about that as well. Looks like Rose is carrying you like a baby. Grey: Hey! (Rose and Erin look down at Grey who's with Murphy and Rocky) Grey: Are you replacing me with Grandma Erin!? Rose: Oh Grey! (Rose then drops Erin) Erin: OW! (Rose picks Grey up) Rose: You know I'd never replace you little guy! Murphy: Hey what about me? Rocky: Does she hate us? (Rose then picks Murphy up) Murphy: Huh? Rose: Don't think I'm ignoring you too Murphy. I love you just as much as Grey! Murphy: What about Rocky? Rocky: *Whine*... Rose: Awww! (Rose gets on her knees and starts petting Rocky) Rose: I love you too Rocky, don't ever forget that! (Rocky perks up before he jumps onto Rose and starts licking her face) Rose: *LaughS* I love you too Rocky! (Erin smiles at Rose. Suddenly Jack comes up and picks up Erin in a bridal carry) Jack: My turn! Erin: Hey Jack. Jack: You doing okay sweetie? Erin: Yeah. Jack: Good. So, you wanna head out back? Erin: Sure. Jack: Awesome. (Jack and Erin both go outside as the other heroes look around happy that they've finally defeated Alkorin and freed their worlds from his evil) THE END..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales